1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection control device, an information processing device, an image forming device, a portable type mobile terminal, and an information processing system, particularly to a connection control device that is used in an information processing system that conducts wireless communication between a portable type mobile terminal and an information processing device, the information processing device, an image forming device, the portable type mobile terminal, and the information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an information processing system including an information processing device that inputs and outputs information and a portable type mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone, a connection is established by wireless communication between the information processing device and the portable type mobile terminal to transfer data. An image forming device (such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) provided with a scanner function, a facsimile function, a copying function, a function as a printer, a data communication function and a server function, a facsimile machine, a copying machine, and a printer) can be cited as an example of the information processing device.
As to the function, which is performed in the information processing system while the connection is established by wireless communication, for example, the image forming device performs print based on data transferred from a mobile phone terminal. In the function, a file (such as a document file in a PDF (Portable Document Format) format) in the mobile phone terminal is transferred to the image forming device. For example, the file is transferred after the connection between the mobile phone terminal and the image forming device is established through a wireless interface, such as Bluetooth (registered trademark).
Document 1 discloses an image processing system that can start wireless communication between a portable information terminal and an image processing device to automatically perform various pieces of processing. In the image processing system, the portable information terminal is located within a range, where the portable information terminal can conduct near-field wireless communication with the image processing device, to start the wireless communication between the portable information terminal and the image processing device.
Document 2 discloses an image forming device that performs a body area network with a portable terminal possessed by a user. Through the body area network, the image forming device performs a user authentication to the portable terminal, and the portable terminal performs a user authentication to the image forming device.
Document 3 discloses a portable electronic instrument including an acceleration sensor, the portable electronic instrument performing a predetermined function, such as switching of a screen display mode, according to a direction in which an instrument body is shaken when a user shakes the portable electronic instrument.
Document 4 discloses a mobile phone including a three-dimensional motion sensor. When the user who holds the mobile phone with user's hand performs a motion gesture, the mobile phone checks data sensed by the three-dimensional motion sensor against personal handwriting data.    [Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication Laying-Open No. 2008-193265    [Document 2] Japanese Patent Publication Laying-Open No. 2010-183306    [Document 3] Japanese Patent Publication Laying-Open No. 2003-345492    [Document 4] Japanese Patent Publication Laying-Open No. 2001-223779
Conventionally, it is necessary for the user to perform a troublesome manipulation in order that the connection between the portable type mobile terminal and the information processing device is established to conduct wireless communication and in order that the portable type mobile terminal and the information processing device cooperate with each other. For example, it is necessary to previously perform a manipulation to input a passkey to each of the image forming device and the mobile phone terminal in order that the connection between the image forming device and the mobile phone terminal is established (also called pairing) so as to be able to transfer the file by Bluetooth.
That the manipulation performed by the user is required to cause the image forming device and the mobile phone terminal to cooperate with each other is attributed to the following fact. That is, one of the features of the connection by wireless communication is that each of the image forming device and the mobile phone terminal cannot solely determine correlativity with the other side to be connected. This feature is not changed even if the same operator clearly manipulates both the image forming device and the mobile phone terminal. In other words, the image forming device and the mobile phone terminal cannot determine whether the image forming device and the mobile phone terminal can be connected to each other even if the image forming device and the mobile phone terminal are located within a service area where the image forming device and the mobile phone terminal can conduct communication with each other. For example, whether the image forming device and the mobile phone terminal are possessed by the same operator and able to cooperate with each other or the image forming device and the mobile phone terminal are manipulated by different operators and not able to cooperate with each other cannot be distinguished.
The image forming system disclosed in Document 1 conducts near-field wireless communication having a standard different from that of the wireless communication between the instruments connected to each other, thereby acquiring information necessary for the wireless communication to conduct wireless communication between the instruments. However, in order to use the near-field wireless communication, unfortunately it is necessary for the instruments to include a corresponding communication interface.
The image forming device disclosed in Document 2 performs the body area network with the portable terminal possessed by the user. When the body area network is performed instead of the wireless communication, the manipulation can easily be performed. However, in order to perform the body area network, unfortunately it is necessary for the instruments to include a corresponding communication interface.
Document 3 or Document 4 discloses no item relating to the correlation of the plurality of devices described above. That is, Document 3 or Document 4 does not disclose an effective solution to the above problem.
The present invention is devised to solve the above problem, and an object of the invention is to provide a connection control device that can establish the connection between the two instruments to be able to conduct wireless communication by the simple manipulation, an information processing device, an image forming device, a portable type mobile terminal, and an information processing system.